Lost into Smoke - X men Fan Fiction
by Supreme Sloth
Summary: Iris and Willow were sisters unlike most siblings. They were mutants. They were living in a small orphanage until Xavier came to get them. Iris chooses Xmen and Willow chooses the Brotherhood. Iris fears to think that she would have to go against her sister, but does Willow feel the same? This is my first fanfiction so please be nice.(Please note this is based solely on the movies)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Willow!" Iris called her 11-year-old sister's name while searching the long halls of the orphanage. "WILLOW, where are you?!"

Willow was always wandering off and Iris felt responsible for her. Their parents had died three years ago in a car crash. It was at night in the middle of a monsoon. They lost control of the car and it slid off the road. Iris had grabbed Willow and they were suddenly home. That's when she found out she was a mutant.

She noticed a brown haired boy walk by her. "Hey, Fred!" Iris waved to him. "Have you seen Willow lately?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't. You should check the library, though. She loves it there."

Iris sighed, ran her hand through her black curly hair, and hurried in the direction of the library. She hoped she could make it in time. The troublemaker was always getting into fights.

Willow did love the library. She loved the smell of old pages; the tall bookcases full of juicy novels; the fluffy beanbags and fuzzy armchairs; the cozy fire; and most of all the silence.

She was reading a fantasy book when she felt herself forced off her beanbag onto the ground.

"Hey, Plevington!" she heard a voice behind her say.

She looked up to see who her attacker was. It was one of the many gangs of boys at the orphanage. There was a large, burly boy, who was apparently the leader known as Red; a skinny, rat faced one with strong legs; and two short fat boys with long arms. Rat face was the one who pushed her.

She stood up and balled her fists. "What do you want?"

Red smiled and said to his gorillas, " Billy. Victor." The two long armed boys grabbed her and held her still.

" Get your slimy meatloaves off o' me!" She yelled, squirming in their grasps.

"In answer to your question," Red said as he circled her. "We want to know more about your freak sister"

"SHE IS NOT A FREAK!" She exclaimed, only to be punched in the ribs by Billy. She winced. "She's not a freak, she's a mutant, and that means she's more advanced than Homo-sapiens. I thought everyone here knew she could teleport. Your group must be slow on the news"

"We want to know if your folks were freaks too."

Willow glared "If they were, they never told us," She replied. " But I know what your parents were."

Red narrowed his eyes. "Oh, yeah?"

Willow smirked. "Pigs."

"Why you little brat!" He pulled back his fist, and sent it flying at Willow's face.

Time seemed to slow as fist hurdled toward her. Willow's eyes widened. It came closer and closer. She felt a tingly sensation. She closed her eyes and prepared for impact. It never came.

When she opened her eyes, everything was cloudy as if she was looking through a veil. She looked down and saw a wrist going through her smoky nose. Wait, smoky? She had turned her head to smoke!

She heard Red whimper. She looked up at him and restrained a laugh. His eyes were as big as tennis balls and his lip was quivering. She felt Billy and Victor let go of her.

"You're like her! You're a f-f-" Red was interrupted by a loud pop.

"A freak?" a voice behind Willow finished. Willow turned around and saw Iris behind her. "Who's a freak?" Iris said angrily. There was another pop and then she was in front of Willow looking up angrily at Red. "You stay away from my sister, Pig." And with that Iris grabbed Willow and they teleported away.

Willow and Iris appeared back in the bedroom they shared. It was small with two cots on either side. There was a rocking chair in the corner next to a dresser, and a desk next to the door. There were two windows; one on the wall to the right and one on the wall opposite of the door.

Willow plopped down on her bed. She was so excited that her mutation had shown. When she turned ten, she was convinced she did not have a mutation. Iris's had shown on the night of the car crash, when she was nine and Willow was eight. Willow just assumed it would come when she was nine also.

Iris sat down next to her. "Congratulations," she said. "I hear you are a mutant. I always knew you would pull through."

Suddenly, Willow felt a surge of anger. "They called us freaks! I've always felt superior to them, and I guess I was right."

"Willow, they are just jealous. Besides, everyone is made equal," Iris retorted.

"I don't care! Mutants shouldn't have to hide from humans! We should rule them."

Iris stared at her like she was crazy. She opened her mouth as if to argue and then decided better of it. After all, Willow had a nasty temper. Instead she said, "What can you do anyway?"

Willow closed her eyes and concentrated on her arm. Suddenly, she felt the tingly sensation in her arm like she had in the library. She looked down and saw her arm had turned to smoke. She smiled.

"Wow," Iris whispered

{*}-{*}-{*}-{*}-{*}-{*}-{*}-{*} {*}-{*}-{*}-{*}-{*}-{*}-{*}

(3 weeks later)

Iris awoke to beautiful Saturday morning at the Sunside Orphanage in Northern California. Willow had already woken up and was presumably in the library, so Iris decided to get dressed, have some breakfast, and then go into the garden to play solitaire card games and /or play mancala by herself.

Iris chose a bench under a shady apple tree and set out the cards. After an hour or so of playing, Iris saw a bald man in a wheelchair around the age of 60 rolling up the walkway. He smiled and nodded at her.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully.

"G'morning," she replied.

Quickly, she realized she was staring and went back to moving the stones from well to well on the mancala board.

A few minutes later he returned with Miss Webster, the short, portly old woman who ran the orphanage.

"Ah, I thought you might be here! You usually are, on days like this," said Miss Webster.

Iris shot a quick smile at Miss Webster and then looked inquisitively the man in the wheel chair. Questions shot through her mind. Was she being adopted? Would her sister come also? Would they be separated? Miss Webster must have noticed.

"Oh! I've forgotten an introduction. Iris, this is Professor Charles Xavier. Professor, this is Iris Plevington."

Iris stood and shook Xavier's hand. "Please to meet you Professor."

"Likewise," he replied.

They all stood in an awkward silence.

Charles looked at Miss Webster. She was so short that he barely needed to look up.

"Erm, Miss Webster, will you give us a minute alone, please?" Charles asked.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, of course," Miss Webster hurried off.

They stood in silence (or, Iris did. Charles can't stand), which Iris broke after a while.

"So… are you adopting us?"

Charles frowned, "Us?"

"Um. My sister and I?"

"Oh! I didn't plan on it."

Iris sat down "Oh. Then why are you here?"

"I'm a mutant. Like you and probably your sister. I have a school for mutants, in fact."

Iris stared in disbelief. "You? A mutant? Prove it."

Suddenly, she heard his voice. She looked at him, but his lips were not moving. "I expect you'll find I'm telling the truth. I am a telepath; I can enter people's minds. I was wondering what you could do?"

Iris smiled. "My sister's a mutant too. I can go get her for you."

"Of course!" Charles nodded his approval.

There was a pop and Iris was gone.

acfabfabfabfabfabfabfab

Iris appeared back in her room. She couldn't teleport very far distances unless under stress, so she couldn't go straight to the library. Willow had been there though. There was a pile of books on her bed from the library. The names of most of them had been worn away. Iris opened the door and hurried to the library.

When she reached the library, she looked around and spotted Willow reading on her usual beanbag. Iris ran over and shook her out of her reading trance.

Willow looked up. "What?" she said sleepily.

Iris told her what had happened in a hushed tone.

"Okay," Willow said. She yawned and tried to go back to her book, but Iris snatched it out of her hands.

"HEY!" Willow exclaimed loudly.

"You're coming too!" Iris said. She put the book down, grabbed Willow and teleported to their room and then outside.

When the smoke cleared (Willow tried to get away by turning to smoke but to no avail for Iris could still touch the smoke) Iris saw Charles look up.

"Where's his hair?" Willow muttered under her breath.

"Willow, this is Charles Xavier. Sorry Professor Charles Xavier. Professor, this is my sister Willow.

Charles smiled. "Pleased to meet you Willow," Charles extended his hand to shake and Willow reluctantly took it.

"So, I have already seen that you can teleport," Charles nodded to Iris, who smiled back. "But, what can you do, Willow?"

Willow seemed to lighten up a bit. She walked over to the bench, squeezed her eyes closed, and melted into a smoky figure. She walked through the bench and back, and then went back to her solid state.

"Impressive," Charles said. Willow smiled.

"So," Iris started. "Tell us more about this 'School'."

Charles told them how he would teach them to control and enhance their powers, and also teach them other subjects like science, math, and history. When they finish school, they can either go of on their own or join the X-men, a group of mutants that go on missions for the school.

"What exactly do the 'X-men' do?" Willow inquired.

"Well, they protect innocent people of all kind from a powerful mutant who calls himself 'Magneto' and his 'Brotherhood of Evil Mutants', who believe that that mutants should rise to rule over the humans, exterminating them in the process. He's also after you two so you should decide quickly.

"He sounds better than hiding from the humans," Willow commented.

Charles frowned. "Willow, at my school you will learn to control your power and you will get a valuable education-"

"Magneto's right! We shouldn't hide from the humans; we should rule them!"

"Willow-" Iris started, but Willow stopped her.

"No! I am SICK of mutants being teased! I'm waiting for him!" She stormed inside.

"Sorry about Willow, professor," Iris apologized. " I have always wanted to be accepted," She continued. "But I can't just leave Willow! She's my responsibility."

Charles sighed and smiled sadly. "Well, I guess things just aren't going to work out here. Pity. You would have made excellent students." He rolled away slowly.

Iris hesitated. Then she ran after him. "WAIT!"

He stopped and turned around.

"Just let me talk to her. I may be able to convince her. Do you mind waiting a bit longer?"

"Not at all," Charles smiled.

Exhausted from teleporting earlier, Iris ran inside and looked for Willow. She found her in the dining room eating lunch. She walked up to her.

"Hey," she said.

"I'm not changing my mind if that's what your wondering," Willow said without looking up.

"Willow, I want to fit in. With people like us," Iris said slowly.

"That's fine," She replied. "Go without me."

"What?! But-" Iris started.

"I'll be FINE!" Willow exclaimed, looking Iris in the eye. "There are plenty of people here who don't have siblings."

Iris sighed. "Just… don't get into any fights. Ok? I'll go pack my stuff and talk to Ms. Webster" The two sisters hugged each other and Iris walked to her room to pack. Slinging her duffel bag over her shoulder and went to say her final goodbyes before telling Ms. Webster the story.

When she walked out she saw the professor still waiting for her.

"I take it Willow is not coming?" He asked.

Willow looked back at the orphanage. "You got that right. I just hope she's alright…"

She looked back at him. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

It was a four-hour drive to the storage unit in Reno, Nevada. A woman named Aurora, who went by Storm, was driving because Xavier was enabled. She could control the weather and was very nice to Iris. Iris knew already she would be happy here.

When they arrived to the storage and took a private jet to Westchester, New York. Finally, after the last car ride, they arrived at a huge mansion that must have been the school.

"Whoa!" Willow said slowly, eyes wide. She could never imagine live in a place so luxurious.

There were some kids playing soccer but the ball kept floating into a team's goal, which caused some quarreling.

"Come on, Iris," Storm called gesturing for her to follow. "I'll give you a tour."

acfabfabfabfabfabfabfab

Willow lay on her bed thinking about life, when her door slammed open, and there stood a man wearing a cape and an odd looking helmet. Accompanying him was an entirely blue woman with red hair and scales who was essentially nude.

In a small voice Willow asked, "Who're you?"

"I am Magneto and this is Mystique. We ask you to join the Brotherhood of Mutants and put your wondrous powers to use," He said dramatically.

Willow smiled and turned to smoke. "I've been expecting you. The name's Wisp."

acfabfabfabfabfabfabfab

(One Day Later)

Iris fumbled with the map Storm had given her. She had to keep redoing the tour because Iris kept forgetting where things were. Eventually Storm just gave her one of the maps they kept for the more forgetful pupils instead.

Where was the kitchen again? She thought to herself. She heard wheels behind her. Thank goodness it's the Professor. She turned around and was about to ask for help with the map, when the Professor said, "I'm sorry Iris. Last night, Magneto paid a visit to your old orphanage and Willow joined him. She's taken the name 'Wisp.'"

"What?! Knowing how stubborn she is, I guess she won't be changing her mind," Iris concluded.

"I suppose so," Charles agreed.

Iris thought for a moment. Wisp, huh? It suited her definitely.

"Enigma," She said to Charles.

He blinked. "Sorry?"

"I want to be called Enigma from now on. You've all got code-names; this is mine."Prologue

Willow!" Iris called her 11-year-old sister's name while searching the long halls of the orphanage. "WILLOW, where are you?!"

Willow was always wandering off and Iris felt responsible for her. Their parents had died three years ago in a car crash. It was at night in the middle of a monsoon. They lost control of the car and it slid off the road. Iris had grabbed Willow and they were suddenly home. That's when she found out she was a mutant.

She noticed a brown haired boy walk by her. "Hey, Fred!" Iris waved to him. "Have you seen Willow lately?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't. You should check the library, though. She loves it there."

Iris sighed, ran her hand through her black curly hair, and hurried in the direction of the library. She hoped she could make it in time. The troublemaker was always getting into fights.

Willow did love the library. She loved the smell of old pages; the tall bookcases full of juicy novels; the fluffy beanbags and fuzzy armchairs; the cozy fire; and most of all the silence.

She was reading a fantasy book when she felt herself forced off her beanbag onto the ground.

"Hey, Plevington!" she heard a voice behind her say.

She looked up to see who her attacker was. It was one of the many gangs of boys at the orphanage. There was a large, burly boy, who was apparently the leader known as Red; a skinny, rat faced one with strong legs; and two short fat boys with long arms. Rat face was the one who pushed her.

She stood up and balled her fists. "What do you want?"

Red smiled and said to his gorillas, " Billy. Victor." The two long armed boys grabbed her and held her still.

" Get your slimy meatloaves off o' me!" She yelled, squirming in their grasps.

"In answer to your question," Red said as he circled her. "We want to know more about your freak sister"

"SHE IS NOT A FREAK!" She exclaimed, only to be punched in the ribs by Billy. She winced. "She's not a freak, she's a mutant, and that means she's more advanced than Homo-sapiens. I thought everyone here knew she could teleport. Your group must be slow on the news"

"We want to know if your folks were freaks too."

Willow glared "If they were, they never told us," She replied. " But I know what your parents were."

Red narrowed his eyes. "Oh, yeah?"

Willow smirked. "Pigs."

"Why you little brat!" He pulled back his fist, and sent it flying at Willow's face.

Time seemed to slow as fist hurdled toward her. Willow's eyes widened. It came closer and closer. She felt a tingly sensation. She closed her eyes and prepared for impact. It never came.

When she opened her eyes, everything was cloudy as if she was looking through a veil. She looked down and saw a wrist going through her smoky nose. Wait, smoky? She had turned her head to smoke!

She heard Red whimper. She looked up at him and restrained a laugh. His eyes were as big as tennis balls and his lip was quivering. She felt Billy and Victor let go of her.

"You're like her! You're a f-f-" Red was interrupted by a loud pop.

"A freak?" a voice behind Willow finished. Willow turned around and saw Iris behind her. "Who's a freak?" Iris said angrily. There was another pop and then she was in front of Willow looking up angrily at Red. "You stay away from my sister, Pig." And with that Iris grabbed Willow and they teleported away.

Willow and Iris appeared back in the bedroom they shared. It was small with two cots on either side. There was a rocking chair in the corner next to a dresser, and a desk next to the door. There were two windows; one on the wall to the right and one on the wall opposite of the door.

Willow plopped down on her bed. She was so excited that her mutation had shown. When she turned ten, she was convinced she did not have a mutation. Iris's had shown on the night of the car crash, when she was nine and Willow was eight. Willow just assumed it would come when she was nine also.

Iris sat down next to her. "Congratulations," she said. "I hear you are a mutant. I always knew you would pull through."

Suddenly, Willow felt a surge of anger. "They called us freaks! I've always felt superior to them, and I guess I was right."

"Willow, they are just jealous. Besides, everyone is made equal," Iris retorted.

"I don't care! Mutants shouldn't have to hide from humans! We should rule them."

Iris stared at her like she was crazy. She opened her mouth as if to argue and then decided better of it. After all, Willow had a nasty temper. Instead she said, "What can you do anyway?"

Willow closed her eyes and concentrated on her arm. Suddenly, she felt the tingly sensation in her arm like she had in the library. She looked down and saw her arm had turned to smoke. She smiled.

"Wow," Iris whispered

{*}-{*}-{*}-{*}-{*}-{*}-{*}-{*} {*}-{*}-{*}-{*}-{*}-{*}-{*}

(3 weeks later)

Iris awoke to beautiful Saturday morning at the Sunside Orphanage in Northern California. Willow had already woken up and was presumably in the library, so Iris decided to get dressed, have some breakfast, and then go into the garden to play solitaire card games and /or play mancala by herself.

Iris chose a bench under a shady apple tree and set out the cards. After an hour or so of playing, Iris saw a bald man in a wheelchair around the age of 60 rolling up the walkway. He smiled and nodded at her.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully.

"G'morning," she replied.

Quickly, she realized she was staring and went back to moving the stones from well to well on the mancala board.

A few minutes later he returned with Miss Webster, the short, portly old woman who ran the orphanage.

"Ah, I thought you might be here! You usually are, on days like this," said Miss Webster.

Iris shot a quick smile at Miss Webster and then looked inquisitively the man in the wheel chair. Questions shot through her mind. Was she being adopted? Would her sister come also? Would they be separated? Miss Webster must have noticed.

"Oh! I've forgotten an introduction. Iris, this is Professor Charles Xavier. Professor, this is Iris Plevington."

Iris stood and shook Xavier's hand. "Please to meet you Professor."

"Likewise," he replied.

They all stood in an awkward silence.

Charles looked at Miss Webster. She was so short that he barely needed to look up.

"Erm, Miss Webster, will you give us a minute alone, please?" Charles asked.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, of course," Miss Webster hurried off.

They stood in silence (or, Iris did. Charles can't stand), which Iris broke after a while.

"So… are you adopting us?"

Charles frowned, "Us?"

"Um. My sister and I?"

"Oh! I didn't plan on it."

Iris sat down "Oh. Then why are you here?"

"I'm a mutant. Like you and probably your sister. I have a school for mutants, in fact."

Iris stared in disbelief. "You? A mutant? Prove it."

Suddenly, she heard his voice. She looked at him, but his lips were not moving. "I expect you'll find I'm telling the truth. I am a telepath; I can enter people's minds. I was wondering what you could do?"

Iris smiled. "My sister's a mutant too. I can go get her for you."

"Of course!" Charles nodded his approval.

There was a pop and Iris was gone.

acfabfabfabfabfabfabfab

Iris appeared back in her room. She couldn't teleport very far distances unless under stress, so she couldn't go straight to the library. Willow had been there though. There was a pile of books on her bed from the library. The names of most of them had been worn away. Iris opened the door and hurried to the library.

When she reached the library, she looked around and spotted Willow reading on her usual beanbag. Iris ran over and shook her out of her reading trance.

Willow looked up. "What?" she said sleepily.

Iris told her what had happened in a hushed tone.

"Okay," Willow said. She yawned and tried to go back to her book, but Iris snatched it out of her hands.

"HEY!" Willow exclaimed loudly.

"You're coming too!" Iris said. She put the book down, grabbed Willow and teleported to their room and then outside.

When the smoke cleared (Willow tried to get away by turning to smoke but to no avail for Iris could still touch the smoke) Iris saw Charles look up.

"Where's his hair?" Willow muttered under her breath.

"Willow, this is Charles Xavier. Sorry Professor Charles Xavier. Professor, this is my sister Willow.

Charles smiled. "Pleased to meet you Willow," Charles extended his hand to shake and Willow reluctantly took it.

"So, I have already seen that you can teleport," Charles nodded to Iris, who smiled back. "But, what can you do, Willow?"

Willow seemed to lighten up a bit. She walked over to the bench, squeezed her eyes closed, and melted into a smoky figure. She walked through the bench and back, and then went back to her solid state.

"Impressive," Charles said. Willow smiled.

"So," Iris started. "Tell us more about this 'School'."

Charles told them how he would teach them to control and enhance their powers, and also teach them other subjects like science, math, and history. When they finish school, they can either go of on their own or join the X-men, a group of mutants that go on missions for the school.

"What exactly do the 'X-men' do?" Willow inquired.

"Well, they protect innocent people of all kind from a powerful mutant who calls himself 'Magneto' and his 'Brotherhood of Evil Mutants', who believe that that mutants should rise to rule over the humans, exterminating them in the process. He's also after you two so you should decide quickly.

"He sounds better than hiding from the humans," Willow commented.

Charles frowned. "Willow, at my school you will learn to control your power and you will get a valuable education-"

"Magneto's right! We shouldn't hide from the humans; we should rule them!"

"Willow-" Iris started, but Willow stopped her.

"No! I am SICK of mutants being teased! I'm waiting for him!" She stormed inside.

"Sorry about Willow, professor," Iris apologized. " I have always wanted to be accepted," She continued. "But I can't just leave Willow! She's my responsibility."

Charles sighed and smiled sadly. "Well, I guess things just aren't going to work out here. Pity. You would have made excellent students." He rolled away slowly.

Iris hesitated. Then she ran after him. "WAIT!"

He stopped and turned around.

"Just let me talk to her. I may be able to convince her. Do you mind waiting a bit longer?"

"Not at all," Charles smiled.

Exhausted from teleporting earlier, Iris ran inside and looked for Willow. She found her in the dining room eating lunch. She walked up to her.

"Hey," she said.

"I'm not changing my mind if that's what your wondering," Willow said without looking up.

"Willow, I want to fit in. With people like us," Iris said slowly.

"That's fine," She replied. "Go without me."

"What?! But-" Iris started.

"I'll be FINE!" Willow exclaimed, looking Iris in the eye. "There are plenty of people here who don't have siblings."

Iris sighed. "Just… don't get into any fights. Ok? I'll go pack my stuff and talk to Ms. Webster" The two sisters hugged each other and Iris walked to her room to pack. Slinging her duffel bag over her shoulder and went to say her final goodbyes before telling Ms. Webster the story.

When she walked out she saw the professor still waiting for her.

"I take it Willow is not coming?" He asked.

Willow looked back at the orphanage. "You got that right. I just hope she's alright…"

She looked back at him. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

It was a four-hour drive to the storage unit in Reno, Nevada. A woman named Aurora, who went by Storm, was driving because Xavier was enabled. She could control the weather and was very nice to Iris. Iris knew already she would be happy here.

When they arrived to the storage and took a private jet to Westchester, New York. Finally, after the last car ride, they arrived at a huge mansion that must have been the school.

"Whoa!" Willow said slowly, eyes wide. She could never imagine live in a place so luxurious.

There were some kids playing soccer but the ball kept floating into a team's goal, which caused some quarreling.

"Come on, Iris," Storm called gesturing for her to follow. "I'll give you a tour."

acfabfabfabfabfabfabfab

Willow lay on her bed thinking about life, when her door slammed open, and there stood a man wearing a cape and an odd looking helmet. Accompanying him was an entirely blue woman with red hair and scales who was essentially nude.

In a small voice Willow asked, "Who're you?"

"I am Magneto and this is Mystique. We ask you to join the Brotherhood of Mutants and put your wondrous powers to use," He said dramatically.

Willow smiled and turned to smoke. "I've been expecting you. The name's Wisp."

acfabfabfabfabfabfabfab

(One Day Later)

Iris fumbled with the map Storm had given her. She had to keep redoing the tour because Iris kept forgetting where things were. Eventually Storm just gave her one of the maps they kept for the more forgetful pupils instead.

Where was the kitchen again? She thought to herself. She heard wheels behind her. Thank goodness it's the Professor. She turned around and was about to ask for help with the map, when the Professor said, "I'm sorry Iris. Last night, Magneto paid a visit to your old orphanage and Willow joined him. She's taken the name 'Wisp.'"

"What?! Knowing how stubborn she is, I guess she won't be changing her mind," Iris concluded.

"I suppose so," Charles agreed.

Iris thought for a moment. Wisp, huh? It suited her definitely.

"Enigma," She said to Charles.

He blinked. "Sorry?"

"I want to be called Enigma from now on. You've all got code-names; this is mine."

He shrugged. "Very well. But we must be ready to take action; Magneto is definitely up to something." He started to roll away.

"Will you show me the kitchen again, Professor?" She called after him.

He shrugged. "Very well. But we must be ready to take action; Magneto is definitely up to something." He started to roll away.

"Will you show me the kitchen again, Professor?" She called after him.


	2. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoyed the prologue! It was longer than I thought it would be and I hope it wasn't too bad or dull. Here is 10 years later and where they are at in their mutant career.

Note: a Bo is a straight stick that should be as tall as the user is. It is used as a weapon.

(10 years later)

Wisp hurried to her training session with Mystique, her Bo in hand. Wisp had been partners with Mystique since she had turned 18, but still had to do daily martial arts training seeing as she had not been training for as long as Mystique had. She had been pushed harder lately. No one would tell her why, although she had seen Toad spray painting what looked like a giant grenade green. Maybe that had something to do with it. Also, Magneto hardly came out of his quarters and/or study at all any more.

When she entered the training room, Mystique was pulverizing one of the tougher punching bags. Wisp hated to think what that would like on a person and didn't exactly want to find out.

"Uh, Mystique?" she called

Mystique spun around. "Wisp. Today we are working more on those jump-spinning attack-block combos," she said in a hollow voice.

Okay_ then. Straight to business I guess, _Wisp thought to herself as Mystique replaced her dummy with new ones for a Bo arranged in a circle.

Wisp walked up to them, struck one on the head to start, then made figure 8 motion with her bo, blocked and finished with another strike all while doing a spinning jump. She spun the Bo into the base of another dummy and made a sweeping motion so that all the dummies clatter to the ground in a domino fashion.

"Good," Mystique said, impressed. "You've been practicing."

"Not much else to do," Wisp said while cleaning up her mess. "Practice powers, practice fighting. I've made progress in my spare time. Now I can do this:" Wisp turned to smoke at will and rose slowly to the ceiling waving and curling as she did so.

"That's cool. Can come in handy with surprise attacks," Mystique called up.

Wisp turned solid and fell back to the ground, landing on her feet. "I can't hear what you say when I'm in that form. It's like being under water."

Mystique rolled her eyes. "I have something for you. Magneto was able to get his hands on some adamantium and crafted these." She opened a box and inside were what looked like two bars with three blades coming out of each.

"They attach on to these black gloves." Mystique handed them to her and showed her how to put your fingers in between the blades and grip the bar.

"These are cool and all, but why do I need them?" Wisp wondered.

"You know how Saber tooth went out last night? Well he was after two mutants. One of them has adamantium claws. His name is Wolverine. The X-men got there first."

"You want me to fight this guy?" Wisp looked at the claws.

Mystique nodded to her. "Are you up for it?"

Wisp looked up. "Yup."

"We'll be doing more training with those and empty handed then. Now go I have business with Senator Kelly to attend to."

When Wisp walked out of the room, she saw Toad wearing these stupid goggles and spray-painting that thing again but a wasp suddenly distracted him. He watched it closely and then shot out his tongue to try and catch it. He missed and his tongue came back and hit him in the eye.

"Nice, Toad! You're getting better and better," she called mockingly.

Toad gave her a menacing look. "Rrrr," He growled. He spat his slime at her but it went through her smoky body and hit the wall. She rolled her eyes. Toad was pathetic, but you got use to him. She ran back to her room.

acfabfabfabfabfabfabfab

Enigma rolled out of bed excitedly. Storm and Cyclops had gone out last night to get two mutants in Canada and bring them in. They should be here by now. She teleported to the kitchen to grab an apple for breakfast. She saw Storm also there.

"Hey! Where are the newcomers?" She asked.

"They're in the hospital wing, recovering. Their car caught on fire. It was a close shave," Storm replied.

"See you there!" Enigma called cheerfully.

She teleported to the hospital and saw lying on a table a rugged and scraggly man some how had the time to gel his hair into to little bear ear tufts. There was also girl wearing a cloak, gloves, and boots standing and talking to Jean. Jean was the doctor of the school.

"Who's this?" She asked.

Jean looked around. "Oh, this is Rogue. Rogue, this is Iris Plevington. She goes by Enigma."

"Nice to meet you, Rogue," Enigma shook her hand. "What can you do, mutation-wise?

Rogue took the hand and said in a strong southern accent. "When I touch people I hurt them…I guess," Enigma's eyes widened and she started to pull back her hand. "Only when my skin touches their skin though!" She said quickly and Enigma relaxed.

"I'm a teleporter," she said before Rogue could ask, teleported behind her and tapped her shoulder. Rogue jumped and spun around. She sighed in relief and then laughed.

"So, are you a student here now?" Enigma asked.

Rogue glanced at Jean. "Um, I guess so," she said.

Enigma walked over to the man on the metal table. "So who's this?" she asked. Jean walked over also and took his blood pressure.

"This is Logan, according to Rogue," she said.

Enigma examined and prodded his hair. "His hair is very moldable," She said enthusiastically as she shaped it into a big spike on the front of his head. "You see? Unicorn!"

Rogue burst out laughing. Enigma joined her in the laughing fit.

"Looks _much _better doesn't it, Rogue?" Enigma gasped between laughs."

Jean sighed and chuckle. "You _guys_," as she was about to change it back to normal. When Enigma jumped forward and splayed her arms wide in front of Jean.

"NO!" Don't change it!" She said loudly.

"_Okay!_ I won't!" Jean reassured

"_Yesss_," Enigma whispered in triumph.

"Enigma, put yourself to use and show Rogue around, okay?" Jean said.

"Okay! C'mon, Rogue. I'll show you your room.


	3. Chapter 2

Enigma walked to the Professor's classroom having given Rogue the tour. She was still laughing from the jokes they had cracked.

She stopped. She thought she heard a shuffling and panting. She turned around and saw out of the corner of her eye, that man, Logan's face peek out from behind a pillar and he shot back behind it when he saw her. His hair was still a unicorn horn. She stifled a laugh, as the children rushed down from their classes.

She teleported behind the pillar and Logan jumped and swung a punch at her. She jumped back to avoid it.

"Whoa! Take it easy! I'm Iris, but you can call me Enigma," She said slowly as if to a small child. She didn't mention his hair. She didn't want to tell him just yet.

"I'm Logan," He said in a ruff voice. "What is this place?"

She frowned. "Hasn't Jean given you a tour yet?"

It was his turn to make a face. "Who's Jean?"

"Um, the woman in the med-lab," she said, confused.

His expression went blank. "Oh. Her."

"Come with me," Enigma said as she walked toward Charles' office.

acfabfabfabfabfabfabfab

Wisp waited in the common room of the Brotherhood's cave. The rest of the brotherhood said that they were finally going to tell her what was going on.

Finally Magneto and Mystique entered the room, three spheres of metal floating after them. Magneto swished his hand and the spheres form into chairs and were arranged in a triangle. Wisp hesitated and then sat down. Magneto took the tallest chair.

Magneto told her his plan to turn all the major world leaders at the US World Summit into mutants, so that if they passed any laws against mutants would be a law against themselves. First, he planned to test his machine on Senator Kelly, the fool who wanted to register mutants. Mystique had been disguising as his coworker and would bring him here. If Magneto were right, operating the machine would nearly kill him, so they were trying to capture a mutant who could absorb people's powers so _she _could power the machine. That was who Saber tooth was after.

"So why am I fighting Wolverine?" She asked. He didn't seem to be part of the plan.

"Because, he feels responsible for the girl. He will go after her," Magneto replied.

acfabfabfabfabfabfabfab

Enigma walked into the Professor's office, Logan following her. She thought really hard towards the professor, hoping he would hear her._ You are about to laugh harder than you have in a _LONG _time, Professor. _

He turned around and said, "Why will I laugh really-" He was cut off at the sight of Logan's hair. He chuckled. Then he laughed harder than she had ever seen him in a long time.

Logan scowled. "What's funny?"

Enigma skipped merrily over to Charles' desk, picked up a mirror, skipped back, and handed it to Logan. He looked into it and growled. "WHO DID THIS?!" He bellowed. Enigma proudly raised her hand. Logan ran at her hands out stretched. She appeared behind him.

"Now, now let's settle down," The professor said as Logan shaped his hair so it wasn't normal but as before. "Enigma, it's not nice to make someone look like a unicorn, although it was funny."

Logan gave her a look that told her this was not over. She made a face at him. Logan turned to Professor Xavier.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Professor Charles Xavier, would you like some breakfast?"

"That's honestly the worst introduction I have ever heard. Besides, its almost noon," Enigma muttered.

"Where am I?" Logan asked.

"Westchester, New York," Charles replied. "You were attacked. My people brought you here for medical attention."

"I don't need medical attention," Logan said rudely.

It was true. Rogue told her that he had gone flying through the windshield, and she had seen nasty cut on his forehead heal itself. He also had metal claws that could cut through anything

Xavier nodded. "Yes, of course," He whispered.

Logan looked around.

"Where's the girl?"

"Oh Rogue?" Enigma asked. "She's also here, she's feeling great."

"Really?" Logan said dubiously. She just stared him in the eye.

She spun around as the door opened, and Logan did the same. Storm and a man wearing red shades, named Cyclops walked in.

"Ah," Charles said. "Logan, I'd like you to meet Aurora Monroe, also called Storm."

"Hey," Storm said welcomingly.

"This is Scott Summers also called Cyclops." Cyclops reached out his hand for Logan to shake. When Logan didn't, he awkwardly lowered it.

"They saved your life…" Charles said.

Jean walked in. Enigma saw a dreamy look in Logan's eyes.

"And I believe you've already met Doctor Jean Grey," Charles smiled. "You're in my school for the gifted. For mutants. You'll be safe here from Magneto."

"What's a Magneto?" Logan asked. Enigma snorted.

"A _very_ powerful mutant who believes that a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity. I've been following his activities for some time. The man who attacked you was an associate of his called Saber Tooth."

Enigma, who was leaning against the wall glared and crossed her arms. She looked at Jean who had the same reaction as her. Logan obviously wasn't taking _any_ of this seriously.

He raised his eyebrows. "Saber Tooth?" Charles nodded. Logan looked at Enigma. "_Enigma? _"Logan turned and pointed to Storm. "Storm." He faced the professor again. "What do they call you? _Wheels?"_ He laughed. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of."

That was it. Enigma started forward, but Xavier gave her a look that said _no. _She grumbled and went back to her wall.

Logan turned to leave. Cyclops was still standing in the doorway. "Cyclops, right?" Logan said. He grabbed him by his collar. "Wanna get outta my way?" He said quietly.

Cyclops looked at Charles, Who said: "Logan. It's been almost 15 years hasn't it? Living from day to day, not knowing who or what you are." Logan released Cyclops and looked at Charles.

"Shut up," he whispered.

"Give me a chance," Charles said quietly. "I may be able to help you find some answers."

"How did you know?" Logan said, still whispering.

Charles looked at him. When Logan spun his head around, Enigma knew Charles was using his psychic abilities.

Logan smiled. "What is this place?"


	4. Authors note

**Author's note: ****_Sorry I've taken so long. :( school has started and I have had zero time to update. :'(. I promise to update soooon. I can't say how thankful I am to all of you who read this fan fiction and it would mean a lot to me if you like or reviewed and told me how I am doing so far!:) THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!_**

**_~Sloth to the 7 power_**


	5. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I know this chapter is really short, but at least you are getting something. Like I said before, I am sorry I haven't been posting very often. L. Please check out my X Men role-play forum, forum/Xmen-Roleplay/158506/. PLEASE, please please comment. I shall give you virtual yogurt if you do… Supreme Sloth out! :3

**Chapter 3: **

Wisp sat in the front of the helicopter and tried to ignore all the signs that said, "Mutants GO HOME," PROTECT OUR CHILDREN, SENATOR KELLY," "MUTANT REGISTRATION NOW!" and so on. Toad was going to go on the mission but Mystique stood up for her and said that Wisp needed more experience, for which she was thankful. She glared as the senator stepped into the copter along with Mystique, who was disguised as Henry, the senator's coworker.

Wisp tried to concentrate on the controls as she heard the senator talk on the phone. A minute later she heard Mystique/Henry talking to Kelly. "Where the hell are we going?" she heard Kelly say. Then, more loudly, "PILOT-!" He was cut off and she heard Mystique's voice and then lots of slapping. Two second later, Mystique walked into the front and put on a headset. Wisp smiled.

acfabfabfabfabfabfabfab

Later that night, Enigma awoke to Logan screaming for help. She ran into the room and saw Rogue touching Logan's face and the wounds on her back healing. Logan fell to the ground and Rogue snapped out of a sort of trance. She turned and looked at all the students looking in on her.

"It was an accident," She said weakly, her voice cracking. She shoved past them all and ran back to her room, while Jean propped Logan up and examined him.

"Will he be alright?" Enigma asked nervously.

"Yes, he'll be fine. He just needs rest," Jean replied. Then she looked at everyone else and said, "Go on, everyone! Back to bed."

Enigma watched Jean check his pulse under his jaw. She never got why they did there. Why not above the heart?

Once she was sure Jean had it under control she wandered down the hall and saw Rogue sitting on a bench crying. She sat down next to her.

"He'll be all right you know," She said to her. "It was a close call but-"

"I shouldn't have gone in there in the first place!" Rogue interrupted. "He's a grown man. He can deal with his own nightmares!"

Enigma frowned. "Nightmares?"

"Yes. He was muttering and groaning in his sleep. I could hear him from down the hall."

"That's strange." Enigma muttered. "Seems like his past is pretty mysterious… maybe that was it."

Rogue just nodded.

"Well, I'm going back to bed," Enigma stood up. "I suggest you do the same. Tomorrow is a Monday, which means lots of studying for you. Good night Rogue"

"Good night, Enigma," Rogue said going back to her room.

acfabfabfabfabfabfabfab

Enigma woke up late the next day. She walked out of her room and was nearly knocked over by Wolverine (Logan insisted she call him that) who was apparently very angry. He stormed down the hall towards the lower levels. She looked around to see if anyone was watching and then rushed down the hall after him to see where he was going.

She followed him into the garage and watched him scan the room for something to drive. His eyes finally rested on a well-polished motorbike. She knew it all too well as Cyclops' pride and joy. He mounted it and revved the engine. He was gone as soon as you could blink. Enigma looked up as she saw Cyclops and Storm come in. She jogged up to them.

"Hey! Where you guys going?" She didn't mention Wolverine. She thought it would be best not to tattle on him until they asked.

Cyclops sighed and reluctantly stopped. "Rogue's gone," He said.

"WHAT?" Enigma said, dumbstruck.

"She left this morning," Storm confirmed. "The professor said she was at the train station. We're going to get her."

"I'm coming with you," she said. When no one objected, she sprinted over to a hybrid near by.

"I'm driving!" She declared.

Storm rushed over. "Oh, no you're not! We saw what happened the last time you drove."

She groaned and turned around to see what Cyclops was doing. He was searching the room.

He looked up accusingly at Enigma. "Where's my motorcycle."

She raised her hands innocently. "Hey, I didn't take it! It was Logan!"

He swore.

Enigma turned to Storm. "Meet you there!" She said, and she was lost into the smoke.


	6. update

Supreme Sloth here. Hi everyone. I've decided to stop writing this fanfiction for now. I don't have enough leisure time to write it. I might start posting chapters again, but for now, I'm stopping. I'm not sure where this story will go. It's just X-men with a few extra characters.

I'm sorry to the few of you reading this, but good bye. I have 2 roleplay forums if you want to check them out.

-Supreme sloth


End file.
